Last Night On Earth
by Ellana-san
Summary: Quand le monde sombre dans la démence, il ne reste plus qu'une nuit à la planète Terre... J/S Dark fic


_Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes ! _

_Bon je vous avertie, ce one shoot n'est pas gai mais alors pas du tout. Si vous voulez lire quand même, c'est à vos risques et périls…_

_C'est une song fic sur la chanson _Last Night On Earth _de Deltra Goodrem. C'est une très jolie chanson et il y a sur you tube un AMV Vala/Daniel très sympathique sur cette chanson. (com/watch?v=a_JgEsUE3AM) _

_Si jamais vous voulez la traduction demandez la moi par rewiew ou message perso…Elle ne sera pas géniale mais c'est toujours ça^^_

_Oh, et je posterai bientôt ma nouvelle fic à chapitre. En espérant vous retrouver tous bientôt ( et gloups que cette histoire ne vous aura pas trop dégouté…), je vous laisse…_

_Et bien entendu merci à Audéarde d'avoir corrigé…_

**Last night on Earth**

Les doigts de Samantha Cater volaient sur le clavier. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire alors elle s'appliquait à accomplir un travail que n'importe lequel des officiers autour d'elle pouvait faire. Le vortex s'engagea et la vague bleutée fit reculer les dix personnes qui attendaient dans la salle d'embarquement. Son regard croisa celui de Reynolds. SG2 avait été désigné pour accompagner l'escorte Présidentielle.

Oui, ils en étaient là. Tellement mal en point que le Président partait se réfugier sur le site Alpha. Aucune menace extérieure cette fois. Juste le comportement caractéristique des Terriens. La Troisième Guerre Mondiale. Déclenchée pour quoi ? Pour l'anneau en Naquada devant elle. C'était un prétexte bien entendu. Tout le monde le savait. Tout le monde le savait mais personne ne disait rien.

Une semaine. C'est tout ce qu'ils avaient tenu. Sept jours. Sept jours avant l'apocalypse. Le NORAD les avait prévenus la veille, l'alliance que constituait trois des grandes puissances avait décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure et d'envoyer le continent américain mordre la poussière. Pour ça, ils allaient utiliser l'arme atomique. Les USA avaient immédiatement répliqué en menaçant de les bombarder avec une des bombes à Naquadria. Celles contre lesquelles Daniel avait sacrifié sa vie. Celles que Sam avait aidé à créer.

Depuis, ça avait été l'escalade. Menaces, insultes, missiles…Finalement le Président avait donné l'ordre. Dans six heures, la bombe maudite serait larguée. Il ne serait plus là pour voir le massacre puisqu'il s'en allait. Toutes les personnes importantes étaient parties.

Oh, ils la jugeaient importante. Ils lui avaient ordonné de rejoindre le site Alpha. Elle les avait envoyés se faire foutre. Elle ne partait pas sans le reste d'SG1 et SG1 n'était pas encore rentré. Ils avaient été envoyés chez leurs alliés dans le but de ramener de l'aide. Elle savait pertinemment qu'ils n'en trouveraient pas. Ils le savaient tous. Sam était restée pour aider Hammond à superviser la base.

Le vieux Général semblait avoir pris dix ans en l'espace de quelques jours. Il avait passé la matinée à batailler pour que ses petites filles soient autorisées à passer la Porte, faisant promettre à Sam de s'en occuper de l'autre côté. Elle avait promis tout en sachant qu'il y avait peu de chances pour qu'elle ait à tenir sa promesse. Et en effet, la demande avait été rejetée. Sur le coup, elle avait sincèrement pensé qu'Hammond allait quitter la base… Mais il était resté. Il était resté mais n'était plus aussi efficace qu'il aurait dû.

La seule consolation de Sam était que Janet et Cassandra étaient déjà parties. Ils avaient refusé que Cassie se sauve elle aussi… Le Colonel aurait su quoi faire dans cette situation mais le Colonel était avec Daniel et Teal'c, alors elle avait improvisé menaçant de trafiquer l'iris si jamais l'adolescente ne passait pas la Porte. Seule l'intervention d'Hammond lui avait évité de finir sa vie dans une cellule.

Sous ses yeux, Reynolds se mit au garde à vous dans un salut parfait. Sam sourit quand SG2 dans son intégralité l'imita. Refusant de s'avouer que la boule dans sa gorge était des larmes refoulées, elle leur rendit leur salut. Ce n'était pas à elle seule qu'ils disaient adieu, c'était à SG1. Reynolds avait compris. Il avait compris qu'elle ne rejoindrait pas le site Alpha. Ni le Colonel, ni Daniel ne voudraient y aller. Teal'c… Elle espérait simplement qu'il aurait la sagesse de rester chez un de leurs alliés. Il n'avait pas à mourir pour un combat qui n'était pas le sien.

Observant avec un dégoût grandissant les hommes responsables de cette pagaille disparaître dans l'horizon bleuté, elle secoua la tête et regarda sa montre. Son équipe avait presque deux heures de retard sur leur horaire de retour. Son cœur se serra. Peut-être avaient-ils fait le choix le plus intelligent qui s'offrait à eux. Peut-être avaient-ils trouvé refuge chez les Tock'ra, les Nox ou les Jaffas rebelles…

L'espoir se dessécha aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Le Colonel ne la laisserait pas derrière. Jamais. Elle ne l'aurait pas fait, il ne le ferait pas. Elle ferma les yeux. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est qu'il reste en sécurité. Là où il pourrait continuer la lutte contre les Goa'ulds. Elle se perdit un instant dans le souvenir de son image. Dans la chaleur de son sourire, de son regard… Jack…

Serrant les dents, elle se leva et Walter prit immédiatement sa place. Le masque impassible n'avait quitté ses traits à aucun moment.

_It's the last night on earth before the great divide  
My hands are shaking time was never on our side  
And there's no such thing as a beautiful goodbye  
As an ordinary day I prayed for you a thousand times_

Elle se dirigea sans grande hâte vers son labo. Partout où elle posait les yeux, elle ne voyait que le désespoir. Tous les visages qu'elle croisait étaient fermés, graves. Elle répondait aux hochements de tête par un hochement de tête, aux ébauches de sourire par une ébauche de sourire… La plupart des gens étaient rentrés chez eux. C'était contraire aux ordres mais ils s'en foutaient. Ils allaient mourir… Tous… Ils voulaient simplement revoir leurs femmes, embrasser leurs enfants. C'était humain.

Pour la première fois, le labo lui parût froid. Elle avait passé les sept dernières années dans cette pièce et il n'y avait rien. Pas une photo, pas un objet personnel qui n'ait pas une utilité quelconque. Elle s'assit devant son bureau, joua un instant avec un stylo puis laissa son regard se perdre sur le mur. C'était faux. Il y avait des souvenirs. Des rires, des pleurs… Sans avoir à se forcer, elle pouvait parfaitement imaginer le Colonel dans l'encadrement qui l'observait. Il passait des heures à ça et elle, elle faisait semblant de ne pas le remarquer.

Ils avaient trouvé ça plus simple à l'époque. Aujourd'hui ça faisait partie de ses nombreux regrets. Peut-être que ce creux dans sa poitrine ne serait pas si béant s'ils avaient partagé autre chose qu'une amitié teintée d'amour. Peut-être qu'elle aurait moins de mal à maîtriser cette panique qui contrastait tellement avec le visage parfaitement placide qu'elle présentait au reste du monde. Peut-être que cette sensation d'avoir gaspillé sa vie serait moins vivace…

_It's never enough  
No matter how many times I tried to tell to tell you this is love_

Comme une arrière-pensée, elle décrocha son téléphone et composa un numéro à Denver. Elle n'obtint que le répondeur de Pete et en fut soulagée. Leur relation était nouvelle et elle n'était pas encore à l'aise avec lui. De toute façon, ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle désirait faire ses adieux. Sans plus d'empressement elle appela son frère. La voix de Marc la pria de laisser un message, ce qu'elle s'abstint de faire.

Un léger coup à la porte lui fit lever la tête. Le Général Hammond se tenait sur le seuil. Sam ne prit pas la peine de se lever. Dans la mesure où il avait déserté l'uniforme au profit de vêtements civil, elle supposait que c'était un au revoir.

« Je m'en vais, Major. »

Sam inclina simplement la tête, surprise des larmes qui lui brouillaient soudainement la vue. Elle voulut dire quelque chose d'intelligent mais les mots lui manquèrent. L'homme parcourut la distance jusqu'à son bureau.

« Vous allez rester ici, n'est ce pas ? »

Sam se força à sourire comme si ce n'était pas la dernière conversation qu'ils avaient, comme si l'irréel de la situation ne la touchait pas.

« Ils ne sont toujours pas rentrés, mon Général. »

Il la regarda avec désarroi. « Vous avez conscience qu'ils risquent de ne pas revenir ? Je veux dire… Sam, s'ils savent ce qui est bon pour eux, ils resteront là bas. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « J'attends quand même. »

Il sembla sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose puis renonça et posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme. Finalement, il quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Sam le regarda partir puis laissa tomber sa tête en arrière. Son regard fixé sur le gris du plafond elle se demanda si tout ça n'était pas un cauchemar de son esprit dérangé. Elle avait envie de hurler, de leur jeter leur folie au visage… Et tout ce qu'elle faisait était de maintenir les apparences. Elle avait agi comme ça toute sa vie… Pourquoi changer maintenant ?

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

« Ils vont faire quoi ?! »

Jack O'Neill observa le visage de Jacob passer par toutes les couleurs possibles avec sa nonchalance de façade. Ils avaient gardé la Tock'ra pour la fin à dessein. SG1 au grand complet savait avant de partir que cette mission était inutile. Personne ne voudrait les aider à détruire leur propre planète. Personne. Ils l'avaient fait quand même dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose qui mette fin à cette folie.

Mais il n'y avait eu ni machine à remonter le temps, ni deus ex machina.

« Ils vont déclencher les hostilités nucléaires. » réexpliqua Daniel calmement.

Jack était surpris de la réaction de l'archéologue. Il s'attendait à des cris, des reproches, des tentatives désespérées de convaincre le gouvernement… A la place, il n'y avait eu qu'un regard résigné d'avance. C'était presque comme s'il s'y attendait.

« Ils ne peuvent pas ! Ils sont complètement… » Jacob se tourna brusquement vers Jack. « Où est Sam ? »

Il ne tressaillit même pas. Il attendait cette question depuis qu'il avait posé le pied sur la planète Tock'ra.

« Sur Terre. »

L'ancien Général se décomposa. La mâchoire de Jack se contracta tandis que les deux hommes échangeaient un regard lourd de sens. Reproches de la part de Jacob. Excuses pour Jack. Excuses de ne pas avoir été assez bien pour la protéger de tout ça.

« Pourquoi ? »

Voix froide, ton haché. Daniel soupira. « Officiellement, Hammond avait besoin d'aide. Officieusement, on pense que c'était une façon de s'assurer de notre retour. »

Les yeux du Tock'ra n'avaient pas quitté ceux de Jack. « J'ai un vaisseau. Nous pouvons… »

« Vous n'arriverez pas à temps. » coupa Jack. Il avait lui-même fait les calculs. Il avait envisagé toutes les éventualités qui lui permettraient de retourner la chercher sans mettre le reste de son équipe en danger. Aucune n'était réalisable.

« Il faut essayer ! »

Le Colonel secoua tristement la tête, ses épaules s'affaissant légèrement.

« Ecoutez, faites ce que vous voulez. Je veux juste savoir si la Tock'ra accepterait d'accueillir Daniel et Teal'c. »

Il fit face au regard étonné de Daniel, à celui réprobateur de Teal'c et à celui beaucoup trop compressif à son goût de Jacob.

« Je repars avec vous, O'Neill. »

« Moi aussi, Jack. »

Il secoua la tête, refoulant toute trace d'émotion de sa voix. « Ce serait stupide qu'on y reste tous les quatre. Teal'c, je refuse que vous soyez la victime de la stupidité des Terriens. Danny… Non, je suis désolé. »

L'archéologue ouvrit la bouche mais Jacob le devança. « Ca ne la sauvera pas, Jack. »

Il rencontra le regard douloureux du vieil homme. « Je retourne au SGC. »

Près d'elle. Il ne le dit pas mais Jacob le comprit très bien.

« Jack… S'il vous plaît… Jacob a raison… Si on doit rester ici, pourquoi pas vous ? » plaida Daniel.

Il planta son regard dans celui de l'archéologue. « Je n'abandonne jamais personne. Elle moins que les autres. »

Le Tock'ra posa une main sur son épaule. « Il me faudra au moins quatre jours pour atteindre la Terre avec le Cargo. Restez au SGC, j'essayerai de venir vous chercher. »

« Même si Cheyenne Mountain n'explose pas avant… » contra Daniel « les radiations… »

« Je repars, Daniel. » explosa Jack. La semaine avait été affreuse et il était loin d'afficher le calme qu'il présentait. Son instinct lui hurlait de rester ici, en sécurité. Mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Parce qu'il aimait Carter au point de la rejoindre pour mourir avec elle. Leurs regards s'affrontèrent pendant quelques secondes avant que Daniel recule, vaincu. Il comprenait l'amour. Il ne comprenait que trop.

« Bonne chance, O'Neill. »

Le stoïcisme du Jaffa était démenti par l'étincelle de douleur dans ses yeux. Jack fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer et accepta la poignée de main ainsi que l'étreinte rapide de Daniel. Ca les déchirait, il le voyait. SG1 était une équipe et restait soudée. Oui, mais aujourd'hui, il avait décidé qu'SG1 devait se sacrifier au profit des sentiments personnels.

« Prenez soin d'elle, fiston. »

Jack sourit à Jacob, comprenant l'implicite sous les mots du vieux Général.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

L'alarme tira Sam de sa morne contemplation du plafond gris. Elle était tellement épuisée qu'elle n'était même pas arrivée à fermer l'œil. Elle parcourut les couloirs sans se presser, certaine que ce qui allait passer la Porte était des ennuis supplémentaires. Elle calcula rapidement qu'elle devait être l'officier le plus gradé maintenant… Ceux qui n'avaient pas déserté étant partis sur le site Alpha.

Elle atteignit la salle de contrôle au moment où les sirènes se taisaient et où la Porte se refermait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la vitre et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Douleur et soulagement mélangés… Il était là. Elle ne mourait pas seule. Il allait mourir.

Leurs regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Il tendit on arme à un soldat sans baisser les yeux, et Sam ne répondit pas quand Walter lui demanda s'il devait prévenir le Pentagone. L'absence de Daniel et Teal'c ne l'alarmait pas. Elle savait qu'il ne les aurait pas laissés revenir quitte à les assommer si nécessaire.

_If tomorrow never comes I want you to know right now that I  
I'm gonna love you until the day I die_

Lentement, elle recula en essayant de s'éclaircir les idées. Il y avait des choses à faire. Elle donna des ordres brefs à Harriman. Tant pis pour l'Etat Major. Si le Président quittait la partie, autant qu'eux le fasse aussi. Elle demanda à Walter de prévenir les autres. Que ceux qui voulaient emprunter la Porte le fasse, que les autres se sentent libres de rentrer chez eux ou de rester ici. Elle ne partait pas. Pas plus que Jack, elle le supposait. Aucun d'eux n'abandonnerait la planète à une arme qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes rapporté.

Ayant dit tout ce qu'elle avait à dire, elle abandonna les commandes au sergent et se précipita vers les vestiaires. Il avait laissé la porte ouverte et elle s'arrêta sur le seuil, indécise.

_If tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first_

Son dilemme fut réglé quand il sortit de la pièce et se planta devant elle. L'intensité de son regard la fit frissonner. Sans un mot, il attrapa sa main et l'entraîna derrière lui.

_I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth_

Elle se retrouva plaquée contre la porte de ses propres quartiers. Elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'indigner de la violence de l'action, les lèvres du Colonel réclamaient déjà les siennes. Ses mains couraient sur son corps, exigeantes et elle renonça à former des pensées cohérentes, se coulant dans ces sensations agréablement brutales.

Il n'y avait rien à dire. Rien qu'ils ne sachent déjà tous les deux. Il n'y avait plus que ce besoin désespéré de chair et d'amour. Elle soupira d'aise quand leurs peaux brûlantes se rencontrèrent enfin…

_Like it's the last night on earth_

« Tu n'aurais pas dû revenir. »

Elle brisa pour la première fois le silence qui s'étendait entre eux. Allongés sur son lit, elle avait posé sa tête sur sa poitrine et s'était un moment contentée d'écouter son cœur battre, étonnée de la plénitude qu'elle ressentait.

« Je n'aurai pas dû accepter de te laisser en premier lieu. »

Sa main se mit à tracer des symboles alambiqués sur son dos nu et elle ne tenta même pas de réprimer le frisson qui la traversa. Elle n'insista pas sachant qu'elle avait su depuis le départ qu'il reviendrait pour elle. Tout comme elle serait revenue pour lui.

« Il ne reste qu'une heure, tu sais ? »

Sam ferma les yeux et réprima l'angoisse qui menaçait de la submerger.

« Une heure avant qu'ils envoient notre bombe. Combien avant que les autres répliquent ? »

Les mains de Jack s'immobilisèrent et il ne répondit pas immédiatement.

« Comment on en est arrivé là, Carter ? »

Tristement, elle haussa les épaules.

« Je suppose que les Tollans avaient raison…Que c'est dans la nature humaine… »

Il éclata d'un rire amer. « Ouais… »

_A penny for your thoughts  
A picture so it lasts  
Let's knock down the walls of immortality_

Sam se déplaça, s'installant un peu plus sur sa poitrine, et appuya son menton sur ses mains. Son regard se perdit dans le sien.

« Tu regrettes d'avoir autant sacrifié pour ça ? »

Ses traits s'adoucirent et il passa tendrement une main dans ses cheveux jusqu'à atteindre sa nuque. Alors seulement, il l'attira vers lui. Bouche contre bouche, il se mit à chuchoter.

« Les regrets sont inutiles, Carter. Si tu les laisses prendre le pouvoir, ils te dévorent. Tout ce qui importe, c'est le présent. Toi et moi. Maintenant. »

Le baiser aussi violent que vorace réveilla la faim que leur précédent rapport n'avait su apaiser. Une nouvelle fois, elle se laissa aller dans ces sensations magiques qui lui donnaient l'impression de pouvoir échapper à l'horrible réalité.

_Your fingers on my skin only you can hear my fear  
Only you can help me heal  
I see forever with you here_

La bombe heurta le continent ennemi à 7 heures 30 du matin. Comme le gouvernement l'avait prévu, elle fut destructrice. Comme il avait refusé de le prendre en compte, elle raya le continent de la carte. Les autres pays ne mirent pas plus de quelques heures à décider que les Etats-Unis étaient une menace qu'il fallait éliminer. A 9 heures 47 les premières bombes touchaient le continent Américain.

Moins meurtrières que les bombes au Naquadria, les trois bombes atomiques larguées simultanément à l'ouest, à l'est et au centre du continent rasèrent la plupart des villes de la carte.

Cheyenne Mountain remplit son premier office en résistant à l'impact. Toute sortie à la surface étant exclue en raison des radiations mortelles.

Les retombées de la bombe à Naquadria furent catastrophiques pour la chaîne naturelle et touchèrent tous les pays.

_It's never enough no matter how many miles stand between us this is love_

Il ne restait plus qu'eux deux. Jack avait convaincu les officiers qui étaient restés à la base de passer la Porte tant qu'ils le pouvaient encore. Eux étaient restés derrière. Dans l'attente du miracle…

Les représailles les avaient privés de courant, la Porte était désormais inutilisable. Jack lui avait parlé de l'idée de Jacob, Sam ne pensait pas qu'ils tiendraient jusque là. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir tenir jusque là.

Ils vivaient dans un noir quasi-total si ce n'était pour la pâle lumière des néons de secours. Fatigués de prétendre, ils avaient fini par prendre suffisamment de nourriture pour quelques jours et s'étaient installés dans les quartiers de Sam. L'immobilité les rendait fous. Si Jacob n'arrivait pas avant, ils s'étriperaient. Les disputes finissaient immanquablement par du sexe. Chaque fois plus brutal. Chaque fois plus destructeur.

_If tomorrow never comes I want you to know right now that I  
I'm gonna love you until the day I die  
If tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first  
I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth_

Le cargo n'était toujours pas là au bout de cinq jours. Sam s'autorisa à pleurer pour la première fois.

Elle fut étonnée que Jack la prenne dans ses bras avec autant de tendresse étant donné leur relation tendue des derniers jours. Elle se laissa faire cependant. Sanglotant et hurlant son désespoir. Il ne jugea pas, se contentant d'offrir un soutien silencieux. Et de l'amour… Tellement d'amour qu'elle ne savait presque pas quoi en faire.

Elle lui était reconnaissante d'être revenu. Parce que sans lui, elle se serait probablement précipitée dans l'armurerie et aurait fait une connerie.

_It's never enough  
No it's never enough_

Au total, Jack et Sam attendirent six jours. Ce furent les vibrations qu'ils sentirent en premier. Enlacés, les yeux rougis, ils se regardèrent sans vraiment y croire. Puis, la voix de Daniel résonna dans les couloirs et ils se précipitèrent dans les bras de leurs amis. Main dans la main, ils atteignirent le vaisseau où Jacob les attendait. D'après lui, les boucliers devraient suffirent à les protéger brièvement des radiations.

Le Tock'ra serra sa fille dans ses bras et se dépêcha de la faire monter à bord. Le cargo prit de l'altitude et finit par atteindre l'orbite de la planète. C'était un désastre. Monstrueux spectacle de mort. Il n'y avait pratiquement plus rien. Sam ne reconnaissait rien.

Elle tourna la tête vers Jack. Celui-ci resta silencieux mais ses doigts s'enlacèrent aux siens. Une idée similaire courait dans leur tête, elle le savait. C'était pour ça qu'ils s'étaient tant battus. Pour ça qu'ils avaient tant sacrifiés.

Pour qu'ils se détruisent eux même.

Daniel vint se poster à ses côtés. Son visage était fermé et ses yeux avaient perdu cette étincelle si particulière. Il ne croyait plus.

Teal'c rejoignit ses amis, observant avec détachement la vue. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait un peuple se détruire mais il était peiné pour ses frères d'armes.

« Où allons-nous ? » demanda Jacob.

Ce n'était qu'une question anodine. Le regard de Jack dériva jusqu'à celui de Sam.

_The afterglow  
The horizon line  
The shadows fall  
Will you still be mine  
Will you still be mine_

« Où vous voudrez…Tant qu'on reste ensemble. » répondit le Colonel.

Daniel lui accorda un signe de tête approbateur. « Allons nous en d'ici. On peut toujours rejoindre les Jaffas ou les Tock'ra. »

Ils se tournèrent tous les trois vers Teal'c, attendant son avis. Le Jaffa inclina simplement la tête. « Je suis d'accord avec Daniel Jackson. »

« Sam ? » questionna Daniel.

Elle s'appuya un peu plus franchement sur son supérieur. « On continue. Ensemble. »

Les bras de Jack se refermèrent sur elle et elle ferma les yeux, apaisée.

C'était une fin.

Mais une fin n'était qu'un début en soit.

_If tomorrow never comes I want you to know right now that I  
I'm gonna love you until the day I die  
If tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first  
I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth_

_Pas taper s'il vous plait…_


End file.
